The Next Runner
by GoldMoonWizard
Summary: Sean Goldson is an actor performing the newly written instahit play, Labyrinth, written by Sarah Williams. He recites some of the lines and ends up being plunged into the Labyrinth in order to save his sister, and maybe make some friends along the way
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way the creator of Labyrinth or any of the movie characters, if I was I would be rich and be writing official novels and not FanFics.**

**I came across this idea from a roleplaying site I am part of, and I have been given permission to twist her writing into a fanfic. Enjoy  
**

Prologue:

The Goblin king kicked one of the foul loathsome little beasts. He was frustrated he hadn't had a runner in a long time. Not since Sarah. That was twenty something years ago. She beat his Labyrinth and left.

He watched his potential runner in his crystal. It was only a matter of time before that baby sister would be him. He had planted everything he needed. The play. The stories. Sarah had been an unknowing help, creating a play with the real words in it, and this boy's playhouse would be the first to perform it, and he was the part of the Goblin King, though Jareth did a lot better than this brat would ever do. Plus it helped the baby sister was an annoying little thing.

He would make sure none of his subjects disobeyed him the next time there was a runner. He would not have a repeat of what he named 'The Sarah Incident'. He growled under his breath and looked deep into the crystal. It was only a matter of time. Then he would have his entertainment. And he would redeem himself of all mistakes made with Sarah, and since this was a boy, he wouldn't fall in love with this one. Jareth was many things, but gay he was not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere at the gates of the Labyrinth a young fae woman sat talking with the dwarf Hoggle. Dawn was the guest, and a niece, of the Goblin King. At seventeen years old she was undoubtedly one of the most rebellious fae's. She had come up with a plan with Hoggle. The next runner she would help lead them to the castle. For Hoggle would probably be incapacitated, to stop him from helping the runner. Hoggle was nearly dipped into the Bog of Eternal Stench for his assistance in what had been called by the entire Labyrinth as "The Sarah Incident"

Who better to lead you through the castle that a fae staying there? She was sure the King wouldn't be happy but she was bored and needed amusement. Even if the amusement was the King's anger. She didn't really mind, her father had just died, so they were living in a small hut on the outside of the Labyrinth, they had been offered rooms in the castle, but had refused them because for the last Twenty years Jareth had been on wit's end constantly and at least a score of goblins flew out of the castle daily screaming, they enjoyed it and it made them feel like their ruler cared about them. A Goblin flew over their heads and they looked at each other "The runner must be on 'is way" Hoggle said with a grin "it's the only time 'e get's so excited"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean Goldson looked down at his little sister, Caitlin, his other two sisters were out tonight, so instead of being able to go watch a play with his drama friends, he had to watch the little one. She was very annoying, and though he loved her, he was fed up tonight. He knew it wouldn't be long until people got back, but that didn't make it any better. He was in a play called The Labyrinth, he played the Goblin King. They hadn't given him a name yet though. So he decided to practice some of the lines of the other lead, named after the playwright, Sarah Williams. "Goblins fly and Goblins flee, to come and take you away from me." He sing-songed. "Though it isn't real, do you know how I would feel" He continued, dancing with his sister a bit before putting her in her crib. "If someway, somehow-" He turned off her light and walked out of the room "-The goblins would take you away right now"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the introduction to my first story, please Review so I can know what I've done wrong/right. I have a whole lot of this story from my rp to be modified, and one or two more chapters should come today, and the first 5-10 should be up by the end of the week, and this story won't end for a VERY long time


	2. The Labyrinth's Challenge

**Sorry about the wait in between chapters, shouldn't be too long before the next one though, maybe Monday or Tuesday, finals week coming up, so please forgive me. So, without further ado, enjoy**

Chapter One:

The Labyrinth's Challenge

Jareth smirked. He knew that the boy wouldn't be able to resist, it could be argued that this boy accidentally said the words, but what's said is said. "Girnde" He called to one of his goblins "Yes kingey?" The ugly creature asked "Send Didymus, Ludo and Gargle to the dungeons, so they can't interfere" The goblin bowed "That would be Hoggle, the dwarf, your highness" Jareth brushed him off with a "whatever" as he transformed into a barn owl and flew to the aboveground.

Jareth nearly smirked as he flew; his entertainment would come before too long. The boy would want to go through the Labyrinth, not stay here to get the dreams Jareth would offer, because the boy had done it by accident, and would feel that it was his "Duty" to get the little brat back. He perched on the closest tree while the goblins snuck into the room and took the child from her crib "And now, we wait" He said with a curved smirk. Transforming from king to beast as he heard Sean returning, he waited for the trap to be sprung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean laid down in his room, relaxing after a long night, looking over his play, it was an interesting little production, he had to admire the imagination of this Sarah Williams, and he probably would when he met her in two months, she would be coming to watch the play. He closed his eyes and just listened to how he envisioned the play, and could almost hear two people doing these lines, for some reason he gave them the voices of the actors Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie, but they were both great performers, so it must have been high expectations for the play.

After a few moments he noticed, or didn't notice, that there was no sound from Caitlin's room, so he hurried in worried what was wrong. He noticed the empty crib and panicked, but stayed calm by making a joke out of the parallels to his play "And lightning cue on right, Goblin King enter during flash" And as if he gave the cue to the real world, rather then just to a play, lightning flashed outside the window and a shadow appeared in his room, stretching into a figure easily recognizable by someone who played his part.

"The Goblin King, enter right" Jareth said with a smirk "I believe I've listened to several of your cues within the last few minutes, call me your life's Stage Manager, I took the cue to get rid of the girl, I took the cue to create lightning, and now I took the cue to reveal myself" He looked around the room, the goblins were laughing, hidden in the room. Sean looked around alert to the voices "And now I take my next cue on my own, I've come to give you a gift. A crystal" He said making it appear "If turned like so" He said spinning it around "It shows you your dreams, all obtainable. But this is not a gift for a boy who stays at home with his sister and watches her all the time" Jareth would push the guilt strings, Sarah may not have had them, but she had been as cruel and unfeeling as he often was.

Sean laughed despite himself, this really was the goblin king, standing directly in front of him "I suppose now you're going to tell me you took my sister to live with the goblins in your castle" Jareth shook his head kindly, a smirk playing across his lips "Not at all, I wouldn't make her live with the goblins" Sean sighed in relief "She'll just stay until you give up on her, and then she'll become a goblin herself." Sean glared "I know your rules; I have a day to make it to the center, wipe my boots on your sorry face and walk out of there with my sister, correct?" He asked "Not a day, 13 hours" The king replied. Sean nodded in understanding, and noticed they were standing in front of a massive labyrinth. "One last thing, I make a better you then you do, just thought you'd like to know" Sean said as he walked towards the wall.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, like I said, next update shouldn't take too long, and the next chapter is where things get interesting.**


	3. The Labyrinth's Gate, And a New Friend

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy, because I am an actor as well, and my play has kicked up massively. I'm also sorry it's so short, but another chapter should come before too long, so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Labyrinth's Gates, And a New Friend

A wicked laugh and a voice played through Sean's head "No one makes a better me than me, foolish boy" Sean rolled his eyes and started walking towards the Labyrinth, he didn't know how far the parallels of his play went. But when he didn't see a dwarf he gave a sigh of relief, at least his play wasn't full on accurate. That would be a disturbing thought. He walked past a large rock and headed straight into a wooded and marshy area.

"You're going the wrong way" A voice called from behind him. Sean spun around and looked at the rock he had just passed, there sat a girl, similar in appearance to the Goblin King, except both of her eyes were a gorgeous brown. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was obviously someone sent by Jareth to distract Sean from his quest, probably his daughter, or niece since Sean couldn't imagine Jareth having a wife.

Sean turned to her with a knowing smirk on his face "I know how this place works, his royal brattyness has his servants and creatures trying to stop me. I play the egotistical bighead, so I know" The Fae laughed at this comment. "You hit it right on the head; my uncle does have people stopping you. Goblins, Firey's, Fairies, False Alarms, but not Fae's, and as I said, you're going the wrong way." She hopped up "Do you really think you're cut out for this, I was talking to Hoggle the Dwarf earlier, he said that there are more Oubliette's now" Sean stepped back, not out of horror of the Oubliette's, or anything else she mentioned, but the fact that Hoggle existed. Had Sarah Williams been here before?

"You're starting to see that you need my help aren't you" She said more as a statement of fact then as a question. "Maybe, I'm Sean, if you know the way, then lead me, or are you just going to point me in the right direction" The Fae shook her head. "Nope, I'm with you every step of the way, though I don't need to smell the Bog of Eternal Stench every step of the way" She said with a laugh, and Sean saw yet another similarity. "I'm Dawn" She said as they started walking through the Labyrinth, taking the correct turns, making very good time.

Jareth watched the encounter through the crystal, one of his own kin betraying him. It was horrible, he had watched Sarah and fallen in love with her yes, but Dawn didn't even know this boy, so she must be doing it to spite him. 20 years was a bit long to be depressed and outraged all the time. "We need something to stop them, Dawn is much smarter then Cackle, so the old tricks, and blackmail, won't work with her." He pondered to himself, and then he had an idea. "Girnde, come here" He called as he gazed back into the crystal.

**So everyone is aware, The play that they are performing is the movie, Sarah translated her experiences onto paper and published it.**


End file.
